


【桑光】兔子睡在百合花下

by noGuardian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian
Summary: 那是他见过最敏感，也最英勇的兔子。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 3





	【桑光】兔子睡在百合花下

精致之中的适当残缺总是容易惹人爱怜，艺术也好，女孩子也好，都是这样的。

桑克瑞德一直以来都非常赞同这个说法。

请不要误会，这位贤人并不是像某些恶趣味的富豪一样有什么慕残的奇怪嗜好。不如说在他的眼中，美丽的少女都如同艺术品，完美无缺当然好，些微瑕疵增添现实感，一些能令人哀叹世事无常的缺陷则锦上添花，更让人涌起保护欲――谁不想要去怜惜一朵被暴雨挂上泪滴的阿泽玛玫瑰呢？没有男人能拒绝得了被脆弱女孩激起的保护欲望，他当然也不例外。

桑克瑞德曾抚慰过不少这样的姑娘。他为双目失明者吟唱四季的美景，与右手装着铁钩的海盗小姐把酒言欢，哪家女孩在灵灾中失去了双腿，他会耐心地陪伴她一整天，推着她的轮椅转遍格里达尼亚。至于为什么明明是对谁都敢如此调情的轻浮浪子却仍然风评极佳，大概是因为他将所有的姑娘都视作花朵，即便残缺了花瓣也依旧能从他这里找到平素里难以体味的温柔。

然而与在外表上显而易见的缺憾不同的，当某一天桑克瑞德习惯性地以一如既往的潇洒姿态向刚刚加入拂晓的冒险者小姐行礼，却只收到了对方双手奉上的朴素便签时，他才意识到自己遗漏了什么重要的细节。

『您好，日后就是同伴了，还请多多指教。』

女孩的字体娟秀整洁，他愣怔着将视线从纸条上转开，就对上了一双温温柔柔对他微笑着的眼睛。

诗歌里说的是真的。他下意识想。

女孩子的眼睛真的会说话。

对于无心者而言，冒险者的加入对平时的生活没什么影响，毕竟她实在是安静得过分，如果说多数失语者尚且会因不甘而时常从喉中努力发出短促的音节来表达自己对声音的渴求，那冒险者就像被夺去了歌声的金丝雀，除了唯一会些手语的于里昂热，大家与她的交流少得可怜，见面打招呼便是点头一笑，用清澈的眼睛来表达友好。

不过也有人对此颇有微词――她太安静了，走路也又轻又快，难免有人会被不知何时出现在身后的冒险者吓一跳。桑克瑞德之前只是听说，第一次撞到这种情况时，少女正低着头满脸愧疚地听着对方的抱怨，不断地点头道歉，看起来连拿笔的功夫都没有。

“嗨嗨，也没必要这么较真吧？”青年笑呵呵地走过去，一只手叉腰一只手搭在少女肩上，完全没有在意她惊讶的目光，“小仙女走路当然没有声音了，我替她道个歉？”

对方耸耸肩，大概也是抱怨够了：“总之以后注意点就好，要是精密工作被吓这么一跳可是要出大问题的。”

贤人打着哈哈，动作自然地推着好像还有什么意思没能表达出来的冒险者离开制造间。

黄昏的太阳还存留着白日的热度，照在身上依旧暖洋洋的。“没事吧？”桑克瑞德在码头随意地坐下，拍拍身侧的木板，“你其实不用那么放低姿态的，走路声音小又不是你的错，优秀的冒险者都有这个技能。”  
少女犹豫了一秒，才小心翼翼地在他身旁坐下，掏出铅笔和便签低头写下：

『但也不能说是人家的错呀……』

桑克瑞德直接笑出了声，毫不避讳地抬手就揉了揉冒险者手感极好的头发：“你怎么这么可爱啊？”

突如其来的直球显然把少女砸懵了，睁大眼睛无措地望着他，连放在头上的手都忘了躲――像只受惊的小兔子。这反应显然让贤人心情极好，无辜地收回手：“别这么看着我，被别人看到了还以为我欺负你了。”

冒险者眨巴眼睛，低头正要把“对不起”写给他看，就被对方按住了握笔的手。“今天你说的对不起够多了，”他笑着对她摊开两只手表示他什么都没藏，“看好了――”

神秘莫测的语气让少女跟着紧张起来，认真地点点头盯着他的手，甚至都忘记了呼吸。紧接着青年将两只手扣在一起，朝手心形成的空腔“呼”地一吹――

“叽啾！”

突然扑扇着翅膀从桑克瑞德掌中飞出的青蓝色小鸟显然把过于全神贯注的冒险者吓了一跳，突地张嘴向后一躲――如果是普通的女孩子，应该会有惊喜的笑声吧，贤人不无遗憾地想。

小鸟叽叽喳喳地绕着冒险者飞了几圈后终于找到了满意的落脚地，在铅笔上蹦跳几下便舒舒服服地窝进少女掌心。

这下没法写字了。冒险者被毛绒绒的触感搔得心痒，另一只手放下便签想摸摸小鸟，又因为怕吓跑了它而不敢碰，反倒是桑克瑞德，伸出手指去逗弄它，结果被啄了一口。“喂，可是我给你介绍这么棒的主人，你就这么报答我？”他不满地戳戳小鸟头顶翘起来的毛，摇着头对少女耸肩：“我从别的冒险者手里买的，听说这小家伙特别絮叨，有它跟在身边，估计你就算想安静都静不下来了。”

冒险者马上明白了他的用心，视线在小鸟和铅笔之间打了个转，还没等想出怎么让小家伙让一让地方，桑克瑞德就抢先把手抬到头侧作出投降的姿态：“先说好，我可不是跟踪狂，只是听敏菲利亚说起有人居然会抱怨仙女走路没有声音的事……哎，不懂得欣赏的人，就只能剥夺他们这样的权利啦。”

“青鸟是幸运的象征。”他说，“它足够幸运遇见了你……我们也一样，我也一样。”

“……”少女张了张嘴，然后像是才记起自己无法发声一般垂下眼，抿抿唇，于桑克瑞德的注视中复又抬头，微笑着认认真真对他作出不太标准的口型。

『谢谢。』

玫瑰花田之中，一朵百合静静绽放。

青鸟只是个开始。

在拂晓血盟谁不知道桑克瑞德最擅长的就是投美人所好，一套又一套缀着花边、设计精巧的漂亮便签被从贤人出任务的地方邮寄回来，收件人显而易见――毕竟只有这位冒险者才会便签不离身。有熟悉情况的同伴在发现她收到礼物唇角挂上笑意的时候，会含蓄地提醒她最好不要将这浪子的示好太放在心上，然而少女只是红着脸对人羞涩地笑笑躬身道谢，转头就把漂亮的便签妥帖地收藏起来，舍不得用。

于是有好事者开设了赌局，就赌这段暧昧的关系能维持多长时间――连冒险者什么时候坠入情网都懒得猜测，明眼人都看得出，桑克瑞德轻而易举地就赢得了这柔软少女的芳心，一如既往。

赌局最终的确立是在搬家后不久的红莲节。拂晓从不禁止办公室恋情，红莲节如此盛大的节日几乎被默认为情侣约会日，随着被批准了假期的成员一双双离开石之家，原本还算热闹的屋子渐渐地冷清了下来，除开懒得出门的单身人士，几乎就只有冒险者伴着青鸟坐在桌边，神态苦恼地对着便签擦擦写写，又时常觉得纸都被擦皱了，被撕下来的无辜纸条堆了半个垃圾桶。

――于是桑克瑞德叹着气从拂晓之间走出来时看到的就是这样一幕，出于某种让人苦闷的原因，铅笔末端绑的小块橡皮在冒险者颊侧戳出了个小小的凹陷，像是引人去亲吻的酒窝。

“怎么回事，我还以为我们的英雄小姐会早就被成群的人约去看烟花呢，”贤人自然好奇，出声的瞬间没有忽略少女猛然盖住桌上便签的惊吓动作，他没有点明，只是对她挑挑眉，抬步走过去，“还是说……”

他刻意无视了冒险者欲盖弥彰地将便签藏到身后的小动作，凑近时笑容简直都能称作不怀好意：“你准备把这个幸福的夜晚留给我吗？”

被禁锢在座椅与青年手臂之间的少女脸红得像要滴血，这反应本身就已经说明了一切，桑克瑞德得寸进尺，低下头轻快地在她额头上轻轻啾了一下，在少女惊得全身一颤的下一秒后退半步，像个真正的执事或者王子一样向她躬身行礼，伸出手来：“怎么样，我有没有那个荣幸独占英雄阁下的红莲节？”

放在小说里，这大概就是男女主角浪漫爱情的开始了吧？

太阳海岸是红莲节的游玩圣地，这是所有人的共识，然而“游玩”如何定义自然全看身边跟的人是谁。素来含蓄内敛的冒险者换了红莲节特供的泳装缩手缩脚地从更衣室走出来时，正赶上老早就换好了衣服的桑克瑞德端着份炸鱼薯条过来找她――只一眼少女就马上捂住脸，又忍不住从指缝里偷偷打量青年锻炼得当的漂亮腹肌。而早已习惯面对如此反应的情场老手笑嘻嘻地凑过来拨开她的手，还在少女因为羞涩而不敢挺直的脊背上轻轻一拍：“放松点，不然你的光辉可要被我夺走啦。”

条件反射地直起身、手腕被扣住，面对青年脸上的笑容，仿佛无法携带便签的不安都被冲淡了许多，冒险者微微颤抖着呼出一口气，抿嘴略带紧张地笑着对他点了点头。

至于这紧张从何而来，大概只有其他经历过初次与恋慕之人约会的女孩才能理解吧。

浅海、烟花、炸得外焦里嫩恰到好处的黑线鳕和薯条，习习晚风吹走白日的炽热，两个人玩得有些累了在渡轮码头找了个无人的地方坐下休息的时候，正好赶上又一轮烟花在远处点燃飞上天空。冒险者叼着薯条仰头去看，全然不知在身边人眼中、自己的眼睛被镀上了多少彩色的光芒。短暂的停歇时间里她兴冲冲地转头想要比划刚才的烟花有多美，桑克瑞德却像是被什么吸引，静静地注视着她不放，直到冒险者不自在地去摸自己脸上是不是沾了东西，他才轻轻咳了一声，煞有介事地对她抬起双手。

结印？战斗语言？都不是。此刻在青年不熟练地摆出的一个个手势中，对面的少女先是怔住，然后就捂住嘴，明明是在笑，眼睛里却亮晶晶地漫上泪光。

『你、真、美。』

简简单单的一句话，不超过十个手势，桑克瑞德仿佛在完成什么重要的仪式，“说”得缓慢却标准，一直拖到了新一轮烟花在冒险者的眼睛里映出挨挨挤挤的模糊色块，她用力抹了抹眼睛，飞快地、连续地对他作出同一个手势。

『谢谢。』

冒险者并未拥有如她的战力一般强悍的性格，熟悉的人都知道艾欧泽亚的英雄既怕疼又多愁善感，只是悲伤也好、伤痛也好，都因为静默而消泯于多数人眼中了。桑克瑞德拍拍少女肩膀将她揽入怀中安抚，不期然想起上一次见到她的眼泪――彼时她才刚刚带着他从究极神兵的攻击下死里逃生，英雄趴在好不容易才找回来的他的膝头，无声地哭得像是找回了什么珍贵的宝物。

而那个时候，他在做什么呢？

接下来，一切就那么发生了。

庆功会、栽赃陷害、拂晓血盟的分崩离析……荣耀与背叛的交替太过迅速，几乎都没有任何缓冲的时间，暴风雪伴着龙翼将所有人席卷，等到终于回过神时，原本以为将永远如一直以来一般在拂晓之间等待冒险者归来的女子已经消失于星海――这一次她竟没有哭。

光之战士最终只是沉默着同他们一起离开海德林的以太之境，在足底终于踏上坚实地面时略一踉跄，甚至都没用人搀扶就站稳了身体。阿尔菲诺小声问她怎么了，少女看看他，又错开眼飞快地瞥了他身后的方向，轻轻地摇摇头，低头写了张便签塞进他手里，然后身形就消失在传送阵中，只留下找不到主人的青鸟在原地叽叽啾啾地茫然盘旋。

『我想安静一会儿，』那张几乎要被被潦草字迹划破了的纸条上写着，『很快就回去。』

阿尔菲诺转过身把便签给大约猜出少女要去做什么的同伴们看，不期然发觉了自己身后站着的，是始终垂着头不知在想些什么的桑克瑞德。

“很快”是个不确定的词汇，面对不同的人与事，短暂与漫长的概念须臾之间便会转换――该说时间是多情还是无情呢？明明之前还是晴空万里的天气，不知为什么这一会儿就阴云密布了。

青年踏着雪花走上云廊时，上一班守卫刚刚换了夜班，似乎没有人注意到有个与深渊比起来渺小得可笑的身影正站在上一场大战尚未修复的缺口边缘，离坠落不过半步的危险距离，而她只是静静地站着，习惯了长时间围绕在身边的鸟鸣，重新回到静默中的光之战士顶着头上身上一层不知积了多久的雪，一动不动地，像一尊幽灵般的雕塑。

桑克瑞德的嘴唇动了动，但没能喊出她的名字。

在冰天雪地之中伫立了几乎一整天的时间，即便是拥有光之加护的英雄也没能逃过寒冷的侵袭――觉察到有人靠近，她先是全身一颤像是才从思绪中挣脱，紧接着看到来人是谁，被冻得通红的手指蜷曲起来僵硬地从口袋里掏出便签和铅笔，麻木的指尖则没能完成任务，铅笔才勉强在纸上划出灰黑色的两个字母就从不听使唤的手指间坠入云海，便签则在少女下意识去抓铅笔的慌乱动作中也不幸追随搭档而去――

“你不要命了？！”

重心失衡的最后一秒她被猛地拽回来，整个身体都跟着贤人用力过猛的动作而跌跌撞撞差点摔倒，险些因为要捡东西而摔个粉身碎骨的光之战士垂着头顺从地倾听桑克瑞德的呵斥，将手臂轻柔地从他手中抽了回来。

『对不起。』

冻僵的手已经连握笔都艰难，更何况是手语。她像是初学者，别扭地、焦虑地扭曲手指，直到被面前青年按住肩膀、拂去上面的雪花。

“……别这样。”他似乎在斟酌词句，下沉语调之中带着叹息，“回去吧。”

少女摇头，右手回到额畔又画回胸前，无法完全伸直的小指固执地一下一下划在胸口，用力狠得像是要将自己的心脏剜出来。

『对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起……』

地面的积雪被一点点打湿，转瞬间细小的水渍便结成薄冰，桑克瑞德恍然间听到风雪呼啸的声音之中夹杂了某种古怪的喉音，刚以为是幻觉，就看到面前人被咬出一排血痕的唇。他忙托起她的脸颊，已经没有气力挣扎了的少女脸上满是泪痕，美丽的眼睛被止不住的泪水糊住，是悲伤还是别的什么，抑或二者皆有？

桑克瑞德恍恍惚惚地想起，没有声带的兔子在某种情况下也会发出悲鸣……但是是什么时候呢？

这是他第一次听到她的声音，最后一次与她的眼睛对话。

在那之后又发生了很多事情。

英雄总是有些与世界的安危相关联的使命，更何况是永远不会发出拒绝声音的这位光之战士――人们愈发发现英雄并不需要发声，因为只要她静默的身影出现在人群之中，永远沉静如湖水的目光就足以令所有人安心。

这是那位神出鬼没的英雄。他们这样赞美。不会被任何痛苦击垮、永远代表着希望和胜利的光之战士。英雄的便签成为了追随者争抢的收藏品，当她需要说些什么时就会摸出精致的便签、签下与纸张相符的漂亮字迹再礼貌地递送到谁手中，幸运儿在事后则会向别人炫耀自己得到的珍贵礼物，赢得别人嫉妒的目光。

再多说几句吧，我们想听。于是经常有人请求，铅笔与便签就飞快地消耗下去，像它们的主人一次又一次奔赴战场一样传递到一个又一个人手里。

战斗、拯救、牺牲，将希望托付给后来者，所有的英雄史诗或许没有同样精彩的开始，但都无一例外，波澜壮阔，殊途同归。

多少人在痛哭流涕、多少人在哀叹世事不公天妒英才，一切都被关在门外。同伴们安静地整理英雄的私人物品――其实并不多，想来那除了责任几乎别无他物的光之战士大约也是没有多少空闲像寻常少女一样收集精致首饰或者漂亮衣服的。房间里安静得只能听到衣服摩擦与物品偶尔碰撞的细微声响，鬼使神差地，桑克瑞德坐在了整洁的书桌前。

几张分门别类整理好的委托书、一支笔尖都干涸了的羽毛笔、几支削尖了盖上自制笔盖、随时都能带出去用的铅笔……触手可及之地还有个方形木匣，和整个房间简洁的风格不符，用金属雕琢了精细的花边。

桑克瑞德隐约还记得有人揶揄过他赚得姑娘芳心的狡猾手段，大概是在沙之家未曾遭遇帝国人毒手之前的某一天，那人用下巴示意着不远处的冒险者，略带调笑地告诉他礼物没白送，小美人都宝贝似的收藏起来啦，而他可能惯性浪荡地回了句那我要提醒她以后会装不下的，再对听到什么转头看向这边的少女送出个飞吻，逗得她又满脸绯红地躲开目光。

匣子侧面的小抽屉没有完全合上，他将它拉开，出现在视线中的却没有便签。

青蓝色的、僵冷的小小鸟儿，将身体藏在主人曾经最珍贵的宝物匣中，蜷缩着翅膀与脚爪，虽然因为气候干燥而尚未腐烂，却早已脱水变形，几乎没有一本便签大。

失语者的声音应该是什么呢，是眼睛，是鸟儿，是便签，还是曾经会有人特意为了她去学习的手语？吟游诗人间传唱的史诗未曾提及，毕竟英雄身上的残缺并不是为了惹人爱怜，完美无缺当然好，些微瑕疵增添现实感，一些能令人哀叹世事无常的缺陷则锦上添花，更起激励人心的作用――谁能不发自内心地钦佩即便失去声音也依旧勇往直前的光之战士呢？

青鸟没有离开它为自己选择的归宿。那一天桑克瑞德留到了最后，小小石碑前的妮美雅百合被风沙折磨得泛黄枯萎，他才终于动起来。

右手食指指向前方；左手食指在右手收回时弹打一下右手食指；左手食指中指并齐放在鼻尖、下移收缩四指内蜷最后向前伸出拇指。

这次，没有人对他说谢谢了。

————————

END

**Author's Note:**

> 最后的手语意为【你真美】。  
> 作者并不懂手语，文中所有手语手势都是查的手语翻译器，如有错误欢迎提出，我会修改。  
> 另：没有任何歧视失语者的意思，什么样的人都可以成为光之战士。


End file.
